Sensors are widely used in the production and monitoring of many different types of products. A sensor may be used to measure a physical quantity and communicate, via a signal, the measurement to an instrument for controlling a device and/or making an observation.
The exploration and extraction of natural resources, such as oil and gas for example, has become critical to industrialized nations. At times, the extraction of the natural resources requires drilling wellbores to access the natural resources located underground. Drilling wellbores often necessitates expensive equipment. In certain circumstances, it may be important to continuously monitor the equipment to ensure safe and reliable operation.